Team Dark V Team Rose
by Dusk Fox Altars
Summary: [Oneshot] Team Rose briefly encounters Team Dark outside the jungle. Shadamy, no fighting scenes. Sorry!


**A/N: **Whoa, my first story on FF! But first off, sorry, no big battle scenes here guys! This is a little Shadamy oneshot that came to me while playing _Sonic Heroes_ the other day. I might build this up into a story, depends on the reviews and such. Anyway, please enjoy and please review Oh, and I don't own the characters - Mr. SEGA and Mr. SonicTeam own them.

* * *

The jungle seemed as thick as ever. But Amy Rose knew she was nearly out. Her team, named Team Rose, consisted of Big, a large, easy going but protective cat, Cream, a friendly and polite cream coloured rabbit, and Cream's Chao Cheese, her faithful, cute but undeniably strong partner. The pink hedgehog sighed as she made her way though, destroying several lined up robots with repetitive homing attacks, joined by her team-mates. Unfortunately, none had foreseen the rather muddy and thorn-lined landing from their assault and all crash-landed into it, the girls flying into the thorns due to their smaller sizes.

Both the girls gave screams, as Big turned away in shock and Cheese covered his eyes. Their dresses were both torn up, leaving little to the imagination and the girls with red faces, trying to cover up. Cream began to cry while Amy turned to Big, a little desperate. "Big!" she shouted over to him. He nodded, still not turning around to face them. "Big, grab us some clothes, quickly! I think there are spares in the bag." she instructed. She was now glad that Cream's mum had helped them prepare by making them take a bag, containing a lunch (which they had eaten before entering the jungle), spare clothes and some emergency kit. Big found the bag and threw it over to the girls over his shoulder, still refusing to turn around until they were fully dressed and gave him the OK.

When he turned around, he found that both Amy and Cream had changed into white tops but Cream had a green and orange skirt on, while Amy had packed a pair of red tracksuit bottoms with a pink stripe down both legs. Cheese and Big both sighed with relief – that had been very awkward for the two boys! Cheese flew over to Cream and chirped in his language. Cream smiled and giggled.

"Thanks Cheese!" He had obviously complimented her new look. Amy nodded too, one of her ever-infectious smiles on her face.

"Yeah Cheese. But we better get going before we get left behind!" she proclaimed as her team agreed and followed her out. But then Amy stopped.

"Urm…which way?" she asked, entering a clearing. As she went to wonder further in, Big stuck out his umbrella, blocking her path.

"Look!" he said, pointing across the grass. Amy gasped a little. On the opposite end, three figures stood, debating. An ivory bat, with an outfit that clearly displaced her curvy body, was facing them, but was paying attention to the figures either side of her. One was a large robot, clearly one of Robotniks, with impressive weapons and a shiny body in the filtered sunlight. The last one was the figure that caused Amy's gasp – a dark hedgehog with red stripes and upward curved quills, stood listening to the bat.

Cream spoke up in shock and forgot to keep her voice down.

"Isn't that Mr. Shadow?" she directed this question at Amy, who had barely turned to face her when Rouge looked over at them sharply. Omega and Shadow turned too but Shadow froze at the sight of the dainty hedgehog. Rouge approached them with a slight smirk, followed by the boys, though Shadow needed a moment to take in Amy's appearance – his memory was playing up again...

Amy stepped forward, ready for whatever Rouge had planned. However, Cream saw this as an opportunity to ask for directions. "Excuse me Miss, but do you know the way out of this jungle?" Rouge smiled at the young rabbit.

"Of course! But unfortunately, it's classified information, so you'll have to find your way out on your own!" she began to turn away but an angry Amy interrupted the bat's attempt to leave her team stuck in the jungle.

"Hey, no fair! How is it classified?" she argued, walking up to Rouge. Rouge turned, unimpressed by Amy's temper but realising that this could end up wasting time she sighed irritably.

"Hmm…fine! It's over there, then a right." She pointed to her right.

A voice rang though the nearby area – an angry echidna was arguing with what sounded like another male hedgehog, with a young boy trying to keep the peace. Rouge's eyes glimmered like she had found some high priced jewels. "That sounds like…" she took off to the direction she had came, with Omega in close range. Big and Cream headed off to where Rouge had pointed, turning the corner. Amy went to leave with them but noticed that Shadow was staring at her – in fact, he hadn't looked away since he'd seen her. She felt a warm blush tint her cheeks at his attention.

"Urm, are you okay?" she asked shyly, facing him.

Shadow didn't say anything. His demonic red eyes where shining vividly as his memories rushed back – Amy, begging him to save the world, tackling him from behind in a tight hug. He still didn't have everything but he definitely recognised her. She was quite pretty and he felt something swell inside him. He spied the colour on her cheeks with a slight smirk, pulling out his Chaos Emerald. Amy tensed and took a small step back. "Shadow…?" she said nervously as he approached her quickly.

He took a tight but gentle hold of her with his free arm, wrapping it around her waist as his other hand clutched the emerald. He focused as Amy breathed heavily, not sure what was going to happen next. Instead of shouting as he usually did, Shadow muttered the words he needed to freeze time. Amy gasped as she felt time warp around her – it felt quite bizarre. Shadow took advantage of her shock to pocket the Emerald and clash his lips onto hers, his eyes shut.

Amy tensed up again, hardly expecting this, her eyes wide. Shadow's arm glided around her shoulder and slipped into her hair, softly gripping it. Amy shivered a little at the intense experience. She felt Shadow smirk against her lips before his tongue darted out, his tongue gliding over her mouth. Amy gasped at Shadow's forwardness but this simply allowed his tongue entry. Crushing her against him, Shadow tilted her head to deepen the angle of the kiss, as Amy began to relax. She still couldn't believe that Shadow was kissing her but decided to go with it.

"_He's a good kisser..." _Amy moved her arms up his side and over his chest, her fingers entwining in the white fur that covered it. But before Amy lost control of herself, Shadow pulled away. A mysterious shimer glowed behind his red, orbous eyes as he gave her a smirk.

"Amy Rose." It was a statement, as he gently stroked her cheek with limber fingers, before turning away and skating after his own team mates. Amy felt time distort again, leaving her standing alone in the grassy clearing.

She touched her lips, still stunned. Why had he kissed her? What was the look in his eyes? Her own eyes glazed as she thought more, realizing that she had not only blushed, but _enjoyed_ the kiss from the enigmatic hedgehog of darkness. She suddenly thought about Sonic, then about Shadow. She shook her head a little. What had Shadow done to her mind??

"Urm, Amy?" Amy turned to find Cream and Big looking back at her. Thanks to Shadow's Chaos Control, they had returned only to find Amy looking confused by herself.

"Are you okay?" Big asked in his slow tone, concerned. Amy simply nodded and quickly recovered.

"Urm, yeah…Come on guys! We're nearly outta here!" she piped up, running towards and past them and around the corner to another clearing, unaware that a certain detective team were running towards them, on the look out for Chao.


End file.
